War Zone
by Ferd0808
Summary: Derek Russo is back with a great deal of struggles. Dealing with new problems how will he react to them in his sophomore year. Please read and review! WWE/TNA War fic.
1. April Showers

**A/N:** Hey everybody it's great to be back. Hope you all have been great since last met. Anyways, the Derek Russo saga is finally back, with the second installment of his career. The rosters are present day rosters. Without further due here is War Zone!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for Derek Russo.**

**War Zone**

Chapter 1: April Showers

_That damn Monday afternoon…_

"Hey Derek. How's it going?"

"I've been better Shane." I said with a blank look upon my face.

He frowned a little before responding, "Well I can only imagine. It's always tough to lose somebody close to you, none the less your father. That's why I called you in here. First off, that was one hell of a match last night and congratulations on the Money in the Bank win. Now I want you to take as much time off as you need. Go get everything done, we are going to pass this off as an injury when you fell off the ladder on your ankle and will talk when you're ready to return."

"Ok, but where does that leave me with my briefcase?" I asked with a displeased and concerned look.

"Well unfortunately, it has to be used. We just can't deprive the fans of that. So tonight, your briefcase will be up for grabs for the second straight night. I'm sorry Derek."

Needless to say I did not take kind to the received information. I explained loudly to Shane McMahon how I put my body on the line, hurt all over and it was all for nothing. He continued to dish out apologies as I had no choice but to except the situation. I stormed out of Stamford and headed back home to Long Island for the funeral.

_That damn Monday night…_

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the Money in the Bank briefcase…introducing first from Green Bay, Wisconsin weighing in at 247 pounds, Mr. Kennedy…and his opponent from Cameron, North Carolina weighing in at 225 pounds, Jeff Hardy…and their opponent from Orangeburg, South Carolina weighing in at 245 pounds, Shelton Benjamin." Lilian said introducing my last moments as Mr. Money in the Bank.

JR called the ending, "Oh by God! A Mic Check from out of nowhere by Kennedy on Benjamin… Wait a minute, Hardy going for a Swanton Bomb, but nobody home and a school boy roll up. He's got the tights."

_1…2…3!_

"Kennedy steals it! Kennedy steals it!" JR yelled.

"Steals it? That's being strategic! And he is now a two-time Mr. Money in the Bank…" King replied.

_Two emotionally abandoned days later…_

Hugs and sorrow faces were exchanged throughout the whole week of my father's burial and funeral. I was proud and surprised to see the superstars who came. Mickie of course, Jeff and Matt, Shelton Benjamin, and even Shane and Stephanie McMahon which surprised me as I just assumed the stubborn and sadistic trait came along with the last name McMahon.

I talked to Jeff for a moment alone to receive in full detail his match against Shelton and Kennedy. I could tell that he felt bad that he did not retrieve the briefcase that night. He felt as if it was important to keep it within Team Extreme. Nothing could be further from the truth, I rather it go to someone I am not friendly with just so it is easier on me to work up the determination to take it right back and return it right where it belongs.

My father looked life like lying in his casket almost to a point where it became strange. Certain moments of life with him raced through my mind. Having a catch with him in the back yard and him showing me how to break in a new glove, sitting on a boat on the boarder of the Long Island sound and casting fishing rods into the water, shaking his hand as I graduated college, and hugging him good bye as I went off to college. It pained me to think off how much time I could've spent with him went to waist, to the point of tears could be seen running down my cheeks.

_Friday, April 5__th__ 2008, 3:23 PM_

_Beep!_

"Hey Derek, its Shane-O-Mac. I know it is still early since we last talk and you probably got a lot still on your mind. We hear at WWE are waiting on your call so call me back when you get the chance…"

_Wednesday, April 10__th__ 2008, 6:17 PM_

_Beep!_

"Derek, what's up? Its Shane again. Um I guess you're not home again, you're probably out to dinner. Anyway, give me a call back on when you will return to work. Ok talk to you later…"

_Saturday, April 13__th__ 2008, 8:42 PM_

_Ring! Ring!_

My mind was finally ready. I should pick up that phone. I mean it's not like I didn't want to come back, I just wasn't ready to get back in the ring, or to do anything rather. "Hello?" I said in an interested tone.

"Derek? Hey this is Jim Cornette from TNA. How are you?"

"…Who is this?" I asked totally oblivious to the call.

"Yes I know this seems out of the blue but it is Jim Cornette. How is everything? I understand that you have been dealing with troubling family issues."

"Yea but, I'm feeling better now ready to get back in WWE. If you don't mind me asking Jim, why are you calling?" I asked afraid of sounding rude and frustrated.

"Well Derek, I'm going to cut right to the chase. We here at TNA are aware that your one year contract expired last month and we just want to let you know that while WWE seems like your home, there are other choices. I mean that match you were in at Wrestlemania was amazing and you definitely deserve that briefcase and title shot. But, the WWE gave it away none the less, the next night. I don't know I find that kind of odd don't you?"

"Hey I mean, they had to do what they had to do and, you know, I get that."

"Alright I just want to let you know Derek, that we here at TNA don't treat our guys like that, just ask any of them. Hell, a lot of them use to work for Vince and they don't seem to like their time there. Plain and simple, I'm just letting you know that if you decide to jump shows, you will definitely have a spot, and a bright future in TNA."

"I don't know Jim; you're asking a lot of me right now."

"Oh don't get me wrong, I'm not asking for your answer now. I'm just putting the offer out there; you think about it and get back to me whenever you feel ready…"

**A/N:** The first chapter of second story which is more of a summary and a chapter to get you all caught up on the situation and what may lie in the future. Not only dealing with the loss of his father and the Money in the Bank briefcase, he now has a decision to make between the WWE and TNA. It is great to be back and I hope you guys continue to follow along this story and leave me some reviews. Thanks!


	2. Guys, I’m Ready

Chapter 2: Guys, I'm Ready

I'll be honest with you, I didn't just throw away Jim Cornette's offer after I hung up that day. In fact quite the contrary, I have debated about it for days and I still have no idea on when or where I would return to the ring. On one side, the WWE raised me and made me who I barely am today, but on the other side the TNA roster is impressive with the amount of well known legendary wrestlers. The odd thing was that since I last spoke with Cornette, while it was confidential, neither Shane nor anyone from WWE attempted to reach me via telephone.

At this point, I was convinced that TNA was trying to center my life around TNA, as an ad for its upcoming pay per view Sacrifice came onto my TV. _Plus, a No-Disqualification match. Kurt Angle vs. Christian Cage, for the TNA World Heavyweight Title. You won't want to miss all of the action, and a surprise appearance._ A surprise appearance? All I did was have a brief conversation, in which the idea was only proposed, about how TNA was always an option for me. Did I give off the wrong impression or did Jim purposely put this out. It didn't matter what the answer may be because all I knew was that this whole thing if found out would not sit well with everyone at WWE.

That afternoon around 4 o'clock, my phone once again rang. I was desperate to talk to WWE as it could be seen when I sprinted to the ringing phone. However it was not a WWE representative, but rather a friend.

"Hey kid, it's Jeff. How the hell are you it's been a while since I've seen you?" Jeff Hardy started with a laugh.

"Yea it definitely has been some time. I'm pretty good, yourself?" I responded.

"I'm alright. You got anything planned tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Well, we just happened to be on Long Island and were wondering if you want to come out to dinner with me, Matt, and Mickie. I mean we got some catching up to do so you basically have to come. Plus, Mexican food…come on."

I saw right through the whole coincidental visit to my hometown, "I don't know Jeff; I'm just not ready to get back into the ring yet."

"Ring? Derek we're talking about dinner with friends. You know what, you got to come now…your mind is so screwed up that you deserve a night out and have some fun. I promise you Derek, this is just a Saturday night out with your people."

"Well…I guess…"

_Later that night…_

Against my will I arrived at Benito, a well renowned restaurant, to find an eager face on Mickie waving me over to their table. I walked over and met her smiling lips with mine and gave my hellos to the both Hardys and took a seat. "Damn man, you look thin." Matt claimed.

"I haven't really been doing much of anything lately…"

To my surprise the topic of me returning to wrestling did not come up as much as I thought it would. The occasional hint about returning however, I did hear from all three of them at times. Overall though, the more I kept talking to all of them, the more I came to realize something. These people are enough reason for me to come back.

I finally announced what they were all waiting to here. "Guys, I'm ready…"

Late that night we were leaving the restaurant after a long stay there. The night was still young, figure around 10:30 when we decided to hit a nearby bar. Upon arriving we saw a packed building filled with tons of people making the outside appearance rule more difficult to follow. You see, this rule was one set up by the WWE to keep their superstars to keep a quiet presence in public in order to avoid trouble. I mean lets face it trouble from us meant trouble for them which ultimately means more trouble for us. Plus bars weren't exactly the easiest place to follow this rule and after a good amount of time obeying this rule and keeping the noise to just the four of us, the good time was about to be put to the test as we were greeted by a group of guests.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Hardy Boys, baby Hardy, and…one fine looking lady. Hey baby, you like what you see from old Bubba?"

"What the hell do you guys want, we aren't here for trouble." Jeff asked aggravated.

"The Dudley Boys, oh wait excuse me, thanks to your scumbag of an chairman, Vince McMahon, we go by Team 3D now, the new and improved Team 3D. Anyway, we and Johnny Devine are here for the same reason as you guys. Have a good time, toss back a couple beers and party, and to promote TNA, the real brand of wrestling." Bubba responded.

Mickie, seeming to take some offense to Bubba's remark fired back, "Promote? That's cute. The fact the TNA has to send out its wrestlers to spread the word about its company is embarrassing in itself. See we don't have to do that, people know us."

"Everybody on our roster is a natural athlete who can actually wrestle. Unlike you guys and your umm what do you call yourselves again? Oh yeah that's right _superstars._ So I'd watch my mouth if I were you, you little bitch!" Devon yelled.

I had enough, "Hey! You don't fucking talk to her like that! You got something to say then you keep it away from the lady and say it to me!"

"Whoa, whoa easy there Russo." Bubba stepped in front, "I think it would be wise for you to at least get off on the right foot with your new company." Bubba's eyes moved to see eyes with a look of confusion, anger, and concern all mixed into one. "Oh, he didn't tell you? Your little protégé/boyfriend is coming to TNA. Had a little chat with Jimmy, didn't you?"

"I agreed to nothing and I am not on the TNA roster. So you can go tell everyone over there that because they seem to think otherwise."

"You're not on the TNA roster now Derek, but if it's taking you this long to return to wrestling, why would you be going to WWE? I don't know I think that we all know where you will end up."

I moved closer to the three of them with a continuous dirty look on my face, "I think you guys should leave now before we do. But I promise you, we won't leave so calmly." They nodded with smirks on their faces before exiting while continuing to spread the word of TNA. I predicted correctly when I turned around to see a bunch of betrayed faces.

"Derek, is all of that true?" Matt asked.

I stuttered for words before concluding "The TNA contacting me part, yes. The part about me being on their roster, no."

We all left feeling an awkward and discomforting vibe around us. The cab finally brought me back to my apartment before I kissed Mickie and waved to both Hardys. Their faces explained the feeling vividly: Suddenly I created a bad situation between me and both companies.

**A/N:** I am taking longer on each chapter, I realize that. This is because I am trying to write out each chapter carefully and with the time I have it takes longer to get one out. But don't worry; chapter 3 is on its way. Thanks I hope you continue to read.


	3. Return Of The King

Chapter 3: Return Of The King

_Monday Night Raw…_

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome, the chairman of the WWE, Mr. McMahon…"

"…Yes sir, we are just 8 days removed from Judgment Day, and six days away from One Night Stand. And when you step back and take it all in, it is clear that the WWE is at a new state of being. You got talent up and down the roster proving the athleticism of our superstars. I am proud to announce that the talent and athleticism will increase now. You see, through intense negotiations, the WWE will be adding another man to its thriving successes. A man that has the potential to do great things here, A man who shows plenty of raw talent, A man who I am proud to see here. Ladies and gentleman, the WWE has added—" an unfamiliar interruption is played throughout the speakers of the arena.

For the first time in a long time, Vince acted as if he was one of the fans, expressing a confused and outraged face. A man who had never been seen before on WWE television walked through the curtain. Jim Cornette did the unthinkable by attending on camera a WWE event. He casually with a smile on his face and with a microphone in his hand walked down the ramp into the ring. Entering through the ropes and stopping to Vince's face with a smile on his face he made clear of his visit.

"Hello Vinny, weren't expecting me back so soon? Actually you don't need to answer I think the dropped jaw says it all. Allow me to introduce myself to those who have been living under a rock or don't have cable. My name is Jim Cornette, the face of TNA management, the real wrestling company. I am here tonight for one huge reason. I'm here to tell you all that this man right here," he said pointing in the direction of Vince before turning back to the camera "the man who runs your beloved company, is lying straight to your faces." The crowd let out some boos directed at Jim. "You see, this person who he says will be on the WWE roster, will never take a step in a WWE arena again. His signature resides on a TNA contract, not a WWE contract. So if you want to see—"

Mr. McMahon cut Cornette's words early, "Who the hell do you think you are? Do you know who I am? I am Vincent Kennedy McMahon, and I will not be talked to like that by a nobody of lower company. Now you get the hell out of my ring before I have you taken out of here in handcuffs."

"Actually, you would be smart not to throw me out and listen to what I have to say. WWE is growing, however TNA is booming. It's no secret that we are gaining on this company and it is only a matter of time before we surpass you. TNA has better talent, better matches, and certainly better fans!" He yelled receiving a shower of boos. "And this whole process of successes starts off with the signing of—"

Vince responded quickly, "He isn't going to TNA! He's going where he belongs, the WWE!" The two heads of each company bickered back and forth desperate to win the argument while the fans around the world were oblivious to whom the subject of this matter was. Minutes later the yelling amongst the two was put to an end when the arena went black suddenly.

"What the hell is going on?" King asked confused. His and everybody's question were to be answered when a loud and explosive sound wave of twin guitars blasted one sound that made millions startled. The arena got quiet once again with the titantron showing an electric field with flashing lights, illuminating the entire arena. The electric letters formed out a message for all to read.

_Enough is Enough…The Destination is Set…One Night Stand…One Receives A Signature…One Becomes Vulnerable…_

"Signature? Vulnerable? What could that mean?" JR commented.

"I don't know, but you saw it, JR. It said One Night Stand." King responded as both representatives of the two brands paced around nervously. Vince had enough of all the controversy as he quickly called for security to escort Jim Cornette out of the arena.

_One Night Stand…_

"Oh wait, would you look at this. These TNA guys have been snooping around the whole night and now those dirt bags are coming to the ring now." King angrily informed.

"And Jim Cornette is not alone." JR replied. Before Jim was able to say one word, Vince McMahon made his way to the ring. The scene was the same exact scene shown six days prior. Only this time, behind Jim stood Team 3D and Rhino. The heated argument got to the point where the three TNA wrestlers started to threaten Mr. McMahon thus giving me my cue. The arena went black once again before another message aired.

_The Time Has Come…Ask Yourself…Am I Your Fate?_

After a short silence, Family Force 5's Luv Addict, though a fight remix made for me, played through the speakers. An explosion occurred at the top of the ramp followed by a man rising from below to the top of the ramp. The man stared down at the ground for a few minutes building the suspense. The man lifted his hood to reveal the returning face of Derek Russo. Simultaneously the crowd erupted with the awareness of Russo arriving. I walked to the ring with a smirk on my face and a chair in my hand, embracing the crowd as I went along. Turnbuckle to turnbuckle, I held my hands with the chair to the crowd before facing the decision in front of me.

First I met face to face with Jim Cornette, then over to Vince receiving boos and cheers respectively. Then back to Jim one more time before faking to turn to Vince. Instead, a quick turn around saw me hit Jim over the head with the chair, followed by Team 3D, then Rhino. Once each member of Team 3D returned to their feet, they each received a Wicked End. Rhino on the other hand who fall victim to a brand new punishing finisher, a reverse Jackhammer that I named Lights Out. With a front standing face lock applied, I lifted Rhino up as if I was to suplex him without his arm draped over my shoulder. Then in mid-air instead of turning over and slamming him on his back, I would apply no spin and slam him down on his face and stomach while landing on top of him. The finisher seemed to shock some as they had never seen it before. The shocked faces could've also been from the bunch of bodies that lay around me. Whatever message you took from that night, one thing was for sure that my decision was to remain in the WWE.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long, thanks for being cooperative. Anyways since I mentioned a lot of names and others. I do not own anything in this story except for Derek Russo. Chapter 4 is coming soon.


End file.
